Rocket Raccoon
A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. History Rocket Raccoon was a master strategist with a laser gun and rocket pack. But he is not actually a Raccoon his alien species just resemble the Earth Raccoon. He is is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord,Drax the Destroyer, Gamora and Groot and Nova, whom he served as a mentor for. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Powers Under-sized, with below-average strength. Yet demonstrates courage and elevated aggression. Commencing educational modification and weaponization enhancement process.The sustained rate of fire for the mark three proton cannon up maximum maneuverability a photonic concussion bomb is constructed of a though primitive, the rocket is both weapon - and means of propulsion. * Raccoon Physiology: Rocket possesses the same enhanced abilities attributed to Earth raccoons, including an acute sense of smell and sharp eyesight. A raccoon's grayish coat mostly consists of dense underfur which insulates against cold weather. ** Enhanced Senses: Being a raccoon many of Rocket's senses are heightened to levels well above human. Able to see much better than the average human and extremely well adapted to near dark conditions. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to detect subtle changes in scents around him enabling him to detect the approach of others and increasing his ability to operate in darkness. With his broad auditory range, he can perceive tones outside the range of the human ear as well as subtle sounds caused by vibrations on the ground. His hyper sensitive paws allow him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae located above his claws. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Rocket is well-versed in the use of high-powered firearms, from all over the Galaxy * Martial Artist: Rocket is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple fighting styles. * Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. Starlord once told him, "You got the best tactical mind I ever met.", both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. * Pilot : Rocket is an accomplished starship pilot. Weapons # Jet Packs # Photonic Concussion Bomb Screenshots 15plan.PNG 13eat.PNG 10gamora.PNG 8g.PNG Collector.png Image 180505 162732.png Image 180502 223051.png Scene20057.png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Aliens Category:Gunslinger Category:Tacticians Category:Body Adventure Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pilot Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sole Survivor Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Driver Category:Armor Users Category:Most Wanted List Category:Criminals Category:Veterans Category:Tail Category:Amnesia Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Bounty Category:Raccoons Category:Alien Abductor Category:Pathological Liar Category:Planet Buster Category:Santa's Helpers Category:Trackers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Sadists Category:Temper Category:Bully Category:Orphan Category:Marksmanship Category:Nova Corps Category:Vigilante Category:Thief Category:Genius Category:Multilingualism Category:Avengers Category:Sarcasm Category:Hackers Category:Stealth Force Category:Escape Artist Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Wallcrawling Category:Greed Category:Carjacking Category:Trillionaire Category:Legendary Character Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Super Hero Category:Code of Honor Category:Retired Category:Animals Category:Lab Rat Category:Recruiter Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Scientists